therealmsofsaphrielfandomcom-20200213-history
The Laws of Barkamsted
Harin's Addition The Laws of the Kingdom of Saphriel is a book published and distributed by the Kingdom. The 3rd version of the book in modern times and the most current version, has 22 articles and 8 Notes to the Law to go along with it. It is the highest book of law in the Kingdom, subject to only the Crown and the noble lines. Full Text The Laws # High Treason shall be punishable by death. # Desertion shall be punishable by death. # Murder, manslaughter, and assault resulting in death shall be punishable by death. # Rape shall be punishable by death. # Assault, including sexual assault, shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 15 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory. ## Assaulting a Kingdom official shall be punishable by death. # Kidnapping and holding a person bound in slavery shall be punished by a prison sentence no more than 15 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory. # The possession of and/or use of sentient soul gems shall be punished by a prison sentence no more than 15 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory. # Theft and trafficking stolen property shall be punished by a prison sentence no more than 12 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory. # Destruction of property shall be punished by a prison sentence no more than 12 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory or a fine. # Fraud, including forgery, impersonation and scamming, shall be punished by a prison sentence no more than 12 years and/or mutilation and/or the pillory or a fine. # Trespassing on private property shall be punished by pillory and/or a fine if the private property is marked as such. ## Tresspassing on restricted areas marked by the Kingdom shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 10 years and/or the pillory and/or a fine. # Performing dark magic without a license shall be punishable by a prison sentence of no more than 10 years and/or a fine. ## This includes the possession of any materials connected to the practice of dark magic, including but not limited to non-sentient soul gems. # Life alteration magic on sentient creatures without a royal exemption shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 10 years and/or the pillory or a fine. # Practicing Alchemy without a license shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 5 years and/or the pillory or a fine. ## This includes the possession of any dangerous substances associated with alchemical practices. # Any High Elf participating in same-sex relations shall be punished by mutilation and/or the pillory and/or a fine. # Resisting arrest, and breaking out of prison shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 3 years, and /or mutilation and/or a fine. # Robbing and desecrating a grave or a dead body shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 3 years and/or the pillory and/or a fine. # Worshipping and promoting the worship of Behmos shall be punished by a prison sentence of no more than 3 years and/or the pillory and/or a fine. # Hunting and fishing without a permit (poaching) shall be punished by a fine. # Operating a farm, mine, lumber mill, medical practice, or other business without a permit shall be punished by a fine. # All deals with the Fae must be conducted through a Kingdom Representative where possible. Citizens are encouraged not to make deals with the Fae. Failure to do so will be punishable by a fine and/or a prison sentence of no more than 10 years. # All deals with the Demons are strictly illegal and shall be punished by mutilation and/or a prison sentence of no more than 15 years. Extreme cases may be punished by execution. Notes to the Laws # Acting as an accessory before, during, or after the fact shall be punished in the same manner as committing the act. # Attempting to commit a crime shall be punished in the same manner as committing the act. # An offender offender who turns away before completion and/or undoes the consequence of his crimes of his own volition and accord shall not be punished. # Mitigating factors such as a self-defense plea may be brought before the King and Council. # The King may pardon a crime at his discretion. # An offender serving a prison sentence may be offered to perform hard labor to work off part of the prison sentence, at the discretion of the King and the Captain of the Guard. # A victim or his/her legal heir may append a suit for damages against the offender to the criminal charges. The King and Council will decide such a suit at their discretion. # It is the Guard's duty to uphold the law, keep the peace, and address incidents within the Kingdom. Category:Crown